


Reckless (drabble)

by Anichibi



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Old draft from March that i never finished, posting it bc i think it's complete enough, slightly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi





	Reckless (drabble)

Ed felt awful. He couldn't find his peace of mind. His left arm was bloodied. A nice cut decorated his side. He had a limp in his step and his left arm dangled uselessly by his side. Al seemed angry. Ed had been reckless before as usual and nearly got himself killed in the process. Al wouldn't be lying if he said he wasn't worried sick. "Brother, what were you thinking?! Why do you keep throwing yourself into danger?!" Al yelled. Ed didn't respond. His mind was fixed on earlier events. Namely the fact Al nearly got killed in the fighting because of his own recklessness. He kept replaying that memory, guilt weighing heavily on his mind.

"Do you realize how close you were to dying?! One wrong move and you would've died!" Ed spun around to face Al. "You think I don't know that?! I know what I did was stupid and reckless, but..." Ed couldn't think of what else to say.

"But what?! Don't you realize you're the only family I have left?! If you died, what do I do?!"

"You're one to talk about near death experiences, Al! Don't you realize how close you were to getting killed?!" Ed was struggling to hide the very visible tears forming in his eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to save you if you bought it out there! I wouldn't have any clue what to do on my own! I wouldn't have..." Ed looked down and let his bangs hide his face from view. He couldn't let Al see him cry. He wouldn't. His shoulders shook with his soft sobs. "Brother?" Al wasn't yelling anymore. He reached out a hand to put on the other's back. "Alphonse, please. Don't scare me like that again, you jerk..."


End file.
